Unconditionally (Emison Story)
by Kaela23
Summary: AU: GP! Emison Story ...At a young age Emily became a notorious kingpin in PA...
1. Chapter 1

**Senior Year**

Alison: *walking through the halls; sees someone; tries to turn around; gets grabbed; stiffens*

Emily: *pushes her into the lockers* where do you think you're going blondie? *smirks*

Alison: *gulps; scared* can you please leave me alone

Emily: you know begging doesn't work around here *grabs her by the neck* now tell me why I shouldn't beat the hell out of you right now

Alison: *cant talk; choking*

Emily: *gripping a little harder* I cant hear you

Jason: aye let her go *running over; pulls Emily away from Ali* you okay sis? *checks on her*

Alison: *has tears falling down her cheeks; looks at Jason then looks behind him; eyes widen*

Jason: Ali *sees her reaction; turns around; gets grabbed roughly*

Emily: *glaring hard at him; holding him up by his collar* who the fuck do you think you are? *slams his head against the locker*

Jason: *scared as shit* let me go... I'm sorry

Emily: *sees Hackett coming; lets him go* I'm not done with you *glares at Jason; looks at Ali; walks away*

Jason: *goes to Ali's side* are you okay?

Alison: *whimpering* s..sh..she wouldn't let me go

Jason: *hold his sister* come on lets go *leaves*

 ***With Emily***

Emily: *blows smoke out of her mouth; slowly pacing* I'm going to ask you again, where's my fucking money?

Lorenzo: *shaking with fear; sweating* I'm uhh still selling it..

Em: *glares at him* are you trying to play with my intelligence ... I know you're smoking my shit!

Lorenzo: *eyes widen* I'm sorry Emily

Em: fuck your sorry *hits him with the butt of her gun* I want my money .. I expect 10 grand plus interest by Friday

Lorenzo: Friday! But that's in 3 days... how am I suppose to come up with that kind of money in three days

Emily: *shrugs* that's not my problem .. Friday Zo or you're going to be missing some teeth and a few fingers

Lorenzo: *scared as hell* o...Ooo.. Okay *runs away*

Emily: *sighs; sits on the bleachers*

 ***Later On***

Jason: *walking out the bathroom stall*

Caleb: well... well... well look what we have here TC *smirking*

Jason: *sees Caleb and Toby stalking towards him* guys look *gets punched; falls to the ground*

Toby: shut the fuck up *starts stomping on Jason with Caleb*

Jason: HELP!

Caleb: *kicks him in the face*

*Bells Rings*

Toby: *stops Caleb* come one lets go *walks away*

Caleb: *glaring at Jason; walks away*

 ***With Alison***

Alison:*crying; walking home*

Sean:*driving; sees Ali; rolls down the window* aye cutie

Alison:*notices the voice; turns; sees Sean* what do you want

Sean: you need a lift

Alison: not from you

Sean: why are you being like this, I just want to help

Alison: just leave me alone *walks home*

 ** _AN: I don't know if any of you have read my stories on youtube (kaelaflawless23), but I'm gonna starting writing on here. Its easier to do and it takes less time to update... Tell me what you think ... xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

***At The DiLaurentis House***

Ali: I'm home

Bella: *picks her up* hey baby bell

Bella: *looks at Ali; touches her face* no cry mama

Ali: *smiles sadly* okay baby *kisses her head* I love you

Bella: *smiles* I love you too

Ali: *puts bella down* go upstairs honey its nap time, I'll be up in a few mintues *smiles as she sees bella walk up the stairs*

Jessica: *walks in; smiles* sweetie, you have another one *waves the envelope*

Ali:*frowns* can you open it this time

Jessica: *opens it; counts it* its 8 thousand, do you know who keeps sending you money?

Ali: I had a thought but it seemed impossible

Jessica: *curious* who?

Ali: Emily

Jessica: *eyes widen* honey you cant be serious after everything that girl has put you through.. *sighs angrily* she fucking ..

Alison: I know mom just relax , I said it was just a thought

Jessica: *takes a deep breath* your right, but whoever this is, is trying to get your attention

Ali:*shakes her head* I don't want it, you know I tried to send it back but it has no return address

Jessica: have you ever spent the money

Ali: only if bella needs something ... I have the rest in a savings account... its about 800,000

Jessica: well shit! that's more than I have in the bank

Ali: *laughs* that what happens when you save for 3 years

 ***With Toby***

?: was it sent ?

Toby: *nods*

?: good

Toby: why do you keep sending that bitch money

?: *mad;glares at Toy; stands up; grabs him by the balls* don't you ever speak about her in that way ... I don't have to explain my actions to you ... you take order from me not the other way around... question me again and these nuts of yours are going to be on my mantle... _are we clear?_ *raises an eyebrow at him*

Toby: *nods quickly; says breathlessly* crystal

?: *rolls their eyes;lets him go*

 ***Next Day***

Ali: *in class; doing her work*

Emily: *walks in late*

:*sees Emily; sighs* Ms. Fields, how many times are you going to be late to my class this month

Em:*rolls her eyes* and how many times are you going to take pictures of the girls in the gym locker room.. mmhm *tilts her head; looks at him with a smirk*

: *eyes widen when he sees the kids looking at him; clears his throat* I don't know what your talking about ... please take a seat Emily

Emily: *chuckles* of course you don't *smirks when she sees only one seat by Alison; sits down* hey blondie

Ali:*stiffens; looks to her left; scared; says softly* hi

Emily: now I know you can be louder than that speak up

Alison: *talks a little louder* hi

Emily:*pats her head* good girl *smirks; leans back; puts her feet on the desk; staring at Ali*

Alison:*feels Em looking at her; feels uncomfortable; keeps looking ahead*

Jenna: *walks over* hey baby

Emily: *sees Jenna* hey girl, whats up

Jenna:*smiles* I've been waiting for you to call me

Emily: I've been busy you know handling my business

Jenna: *bites her lip;nods* well when can we meet up again ... I had a lot of fun last time

Emily: soon sweetheart *winks*

Jenna:*blushes* okay *kisses Em; walks away*

Alison:*shaking her head*

Emily:*sees Ali shaking her head* got a problem

Alison: no

Emily: *leans closer to her; glaring at her* good

 ***Hallway***

Alison: *walking; bumps into someone8

Caleb:*books fall out of his hands; upset* watch where you're going _bitch_

Toby: *glares at ali* yea you stupid ass

Mike: *looks at Ali* pick the books up _bitch_

Alison: *looks at them; scared*

Mike: *glares at her; grabs her by the arm* did you hear me *grips her arm tighter; twisting it* I said pick em up

Ali:*screams in pain* I'll do it please stop hurting me

Emily: *walks over* whats going on here?

Toby: this bitch knocked over Caleb's books and she refuses to pick them up

Emily: *looks at Ali; then to Caleb* Caleb

Caleb: *looks at em* sup boss

Emily: your hands broke

Caleb: *shakes his head* no

Emily: well get your own fucking books... *looks at mike* let her go mike, we have business to handle

Mike: *pushes Ali to the ground; walks away*


	3. Chapter 3

***Later On***

Alison: *laying on her bed* today was so weird

Spencer: *makes a face* what happened

Alison: Emily sort of stood up for me

Spencer: *surprised* really, maybe shes trying to be the good guy

Alison: *rolls her eyes* oh please like that will ever happen

Spencer: maybe *sighs; lays back* are you going to pick up bella from daycare?

Alison: *nods* soon yea

Spencer: what ever happened to you to you two, you never went into detail

Alison: *shakes her head* it's a long story

Spencer: are you ever gonna tell her that she is Bella's other mother

Alison: *sighs* I told her I was pregnant with bell, and she gave me $75 to get an abortion

Spencer: *shocked* wait what?!

Alison: I never wanted to be a teen mom, but she practically begged me to have her baby… … she said if I really loved her like I said I did then I would have a baby for her… I wanted to prove that I did love her… so I did it for her

Spencer: are you saying you regret Isabella

Alison: *shakes her head* of course not … she is my heart and soul … I wouldn't trade her for anything… I love my baby girl

Spencer: does she know you kept the baby

Alison: *shakes her head* no I never told her… that day when she forced me to go to the clinic I told her to never speak to me again, then when sophomore year started she began to bullying me

Spencer: well it's a good thing she isn't around bella… she sells drugs and god knows what else.

Alison: I know she been doing that for a long time… her father did the same thing so when he died, she had to take over… her grandmother is the only relative she has left

Spencer: wait she was selling during freshman year?

Alison: yep, she's been selling since the 6th grade. Her father made her do runs because she wasn't suspected… I sometimes use to help her sort out the runs.

Spencer: well shit, yall was some modern day bonnie and clyde jr.

Alison: *shakes her head* shut up Spence

Spencer: *checks her watch* its 3:00

Ali: time to get my baby *gets up* you coming?

Spence: sure *leaves with Ali*

 ***At The Rec Center***

Alison: *walks in the room* hi I'm here to pick up Isabella

Terry: she over there

Alison: *smiles* thanks you *walks to bella* hi baby

Bella: mommy *hugs her mom tight*

Alison: *kisses her head* I missed you baby girl

Bella: *giggles* I missed you to mama

Alison: go get your stuff auntie spence is waiting

Bella: okay *runs to get her stuff; come back* I'm ready *holds out her hand*

Ali: *takes her hand; walking out the room; in the hall* did you have fun today?

Bella: *nods* yup, we colored and painted

Alison: oh yea I can't - *sees someone coming out of the gym; eyes widen* shit

Bella: *looks at Ali* aww bad word mama

Alison: *looks at Bella then at the person; turns around; walking fast*

?: hey! Alison! *following her; stops her* why are you running from - *sees the little girl; eyes widen shocked*

Ali: *sees Em's expression; nervous*

Bella: *looks at the two weirdly* mama who this

Emily: *kneels down in front of Bella; amazed* hi I'm Emily … your mama's ..um.. friend, whats your name princess?

Bella: *smiles shyly* Isabella Fields

Emily: that is such a beautiful name *stands up; looks at Ali with tears in her eyes; runs away*

Alison: em- *sees she's gone; gets in the car with bella*

Spencer: what happened

Ali: *crying* just drive *looks out the window*

 ***With Emily***

Emily: *looking at a blank wall with tears in her eyes*

Hanna: *looking at emily not saying anything*

Cece: *looking at Emily and Hanna; confused* umm what the hell is going on?

Hanna: *looks at Cece* shhh

Emily: *gets up; digs in a drawer; pulls out a small vile; sits down; opens it; sticks her finger in it; sniffs the substance; exhales*

Hanna: do you wanna talk about it?

Cece: yea em whats wrong?

Emily: *leans her head back* I have a daughter

Cenna: *shocked* WHAT!?

Em: *wipes her tears* I have a 3 year old daughter *more tears fall*

Hanna: by who?

Emily: * looks at them* Alison

Hanna: what ? I thought she … *realizes* she kept the baby

Emily: *nods* yup, she kept my baby and I had no fucking idea

Cece: ooo whats her name? is she pretty

Hanna: damn … what are going to do

Emily: *shrugs* I don't know … I doubt Alison has told her about me so I'm going to keep it that way…

Hanna: but em that's your kid

Emily: *slams her hands on the desk* I don't care… you know why I had to let her go in the first place… I'm not going to put them in danger, not my little girl …*shakes her head; continues to wipe her tears* I'm not doing it Han.. I'm going to pretend like they don't exist… its for the best

Hanna: *shaking her head* best for who exactly?

Emily: *sighs* you know the circumstances Q? I wont do it for my selfish reasons

Cece: will you at least think about it?

Em: can you guys leave

Hanna: *stands up* come on babe... * holds the door open for Cece; looks at Em* that little girl needs to know who you are *leaves*

Em: *watches the door close; scream in frustration; cries*


	4. Chapter 4

***With Alison***

Spencer: now that she knows are you going to let Emily see her

Alison: *shakes her head* no … I don't know Spence; this is all so crazy … I never thought she would find out about Bella… *sighs deeply* not now at least … I'm not prepared to have this conversation with her...

Spencer: what if she asks to see Bella ...

Alison: *shakes her head hastily* no ... she lost that right a long time ago... *upset* Bella is my daughter

Spencer: *nods* I understand, but

Alison: *glares at spencer; says loudly* there is no but, she will not be near my daughter under any circumstances again

Spencer: *gulps* okay

 ***Next Days; Hallways***

Alison: *walking with Spencer* so I guess *gets pushed to the ground; groans*

Spencer: *kneels down to Ali; looks up at the person* what the fuck you asshole

Emily: *mad; pushes spencer out the way; moves over Ali; grips her hair* you're going to regret having that baby

Alison: *looks at em with pleading eyes* I'm sorry please

Spencer: *stands up* leave her alone you fucking lunatic, that's your fucking baby's mother

Emily: *ignoring spencer; looking back into Alison's eyes; pushes her away; walks away*

Spencer: *pulls Ali into her; hugs her tight* you okay babes?

Ali: *cries*

Hanna: *walks over with Cece* you guys look like you need some help

Spencer: *glaring at the pair* what do you want

Hanna: to help *picks up their books hands them to Spencer*

Cece: *nods in agreement* were sorry about Em … she's *thinks* in a bad mood

Spencer: *rolls her eyes* huh I couldn't tell

 ***Later with Emily***

Emily: *looking through the bag; counting the bills*

Lorenzo: *nervous; shaking*

Emily: *looks up from the bag; smiles* go job Zo

Lorenzo: *sighs in relief* so I'm free to go

Em: *smirks* yea of course but come here for a sec

Lorenzo: *gulps; walks closer*

Em: *takes out a pocket knife; puts the knife to his jugular; says darkly* be short on my money again and I'll have your head *smiles; makes a cut on his neck* now get the fuck outta here before you bleed on my carpet

Lorenzo: *runs out quickly; holding his neck*

Santana: *sits at her desk; takes a picture out her drawer; get teary eyed; moves her fingers over it* I'm so sorry

 ***With Alison***

Hanna: you guys comfortable

Spalison: *nods*

Hanna: good *sits down*

Cece: *cuddles close to hanna* I hope you guys are okay

Hanna: why didn't you tell Emily about her having a kid

Cece: *eyes widen* HAN!

Ali: *glares at Hanna* umm maybe because she beat the shit out of me on a daily basis or maybe because she fucking abandon me ...

Hanna: *sighs* she has a right to know

Alison: *getting upset* she doesn't have the right to know shit

Cece: but she gives you money … weekly

Alison: *glares at Cenna* you think I give two fuck about the money she can keep the money …. I don't need it nor want it … I can go to the bank now and return it

Hanna: *shakes her head* she wants you to have it … she loves you

Alison: *snort* that's bullshit… the bruises on my body from the past three years beg to differ

Cece: can you give her a chance

Alison: *shakes her head* no, I can't *looks at spencer* it's time to go *walks to the door*

Hanna: wait, come to breakfast with us next week, and bring Isabella too

Alison: I'll think about it


	5. Chapter 5

***Monday; In the Hallway***

Ali: *walking*

Noel: *catches up to Ali* hey Alison

Alison: *looks to her side* hey noel

Noel: hows it going?

Alison: good, just um going to class

Noel: can I walk with you

Ali: *smiles* sure

Noel: did you ever get my text

Ali: no I had to take care of something, why was it important

Noel: no I just wanted to chat *stops at ali's class* here we are

Ali: thanks noel *about to walk in class*

Noel: ali

Ali: *turns to him* yea

Noel: you're really beautiful *kisses her cheek*

Ali: *blushes* thanks *walks quickly into class*

Noel: *smiles; walking; frown when he feels someone watching him; turns around; sees no one; turns back around; gets knocked over*

Emily: *glaring at him* watch were you're going needle dick *smirks; walks to class*

Noel: *watching Emily walk away; glares; walks away*

 ***In Class***

Emily: *walks in late; sits down*

Ali: why are you sitting by me, it's a lot of empty chairs in here

Em: why were you hanging out with Noel?

Ali: he just walked me to class *looks at em* I don't have to explain anything to you .. you don't run shit around here

Emily: *grips Alison's thigh hard* who the fuck are you talking too like that

Ali: *moves em's hand off her* let go of me … and I'm talking to you … *mutters* and your friends wonder why I won't let you see Bella *rolls her eyes*

Emily: *hears her* what!?

Ali: nothing, just leave me alone, okay

Emily: you better stay away from noel

Ali: *scoffs*

Emily: *glares at her* I mean it Alison

Alison: fuck you *gets her stuff; moves to another seat*

 ***Later On***

Emily: *pacing; mad* why!? Why would you do this to me?

Cece: because we love you

Hanna: yea and you deserve to see her

Emily: *looks at her friends* I told you I didn't want to be a part of her life

Hanna: we both know that isn't true ... you fucking begged for that little girl and now your tell me you don't want to see her ... I'm calling bullshit babe

Emily: *shakes her head* I don't Han, why can't you just accept that

Hann: *gets upset; stands up; yells* because your fucking lying to us and yourself … you wanted this .. and you're ignoring it like it doesn't exist… *sighs; sits down; runs her fingers through her hair* I invited them to have breakfast with us on Saturday… I hope you stop being such a pussy and show *stands up* lets go boo *about to leave* think about it Em *walks out*

Emily: *lays in bed; sobbing*

 ***Two Days Later***

Noel: did you think about it yet

Ali: *sighs* yea, I did

Noel: okay so what's your answer

Ali: Noel… its complicated … my life is very complicated right now

Noel: so I can deal with that… I like complicated

Ali: noel I … I *thinks of something* okay on Saturday morning.. at the grille im having breakfast with some _friends_ I'll see if you can come along

Noel: *smiles* awesome I will see you on Saturday bye Alison *kisses her cheek; walks away happily*

 ***Friday Night; With Cenna***

Hanna: *on the phone* yea … yea... that's fine … no no it's no problem at all ... okay I'll see you tomorrow … okay bye Ali *hangs up; groans in frustration*

Cece: what's wrong pumpkin

Hanna: ali has invited Noel Khan to tag along

Britt: douchebag noel

Hanna: the one and only *sits in between cece's legs* I hope Em finds her balls and shows up tomorrow

Cece: *giggles; rubs Hanna's shoulder* have a little faith *kisses her cheek*


	6. Chapter 6

***Next Morning***

Emily: *sitting in her chair; smoking a blunt; blows smoke in the air; smiles to herself; put the blunt out; goes to get dress*

 ***Apple Rose Grille***

Ali: *getting bella out the car* come on sweetie

Bella: *holding her mama's hand; sees where they are; squeals* CAKES MAMA!

Ali: *giggles; holds her hand tighter* I know baby... you love pancakes *walks in; sees Ce and Han; walks to them* hey guys

Cece: *waves; smiles* hey Alison *looks at Bella* hello pretty girl

Bella: *says softy* hi

Hanna: hey al *amazed at how much Bella looks like Emily* wow *kneels down to Bella* hey munchkin *smiles*

Bella: *smiles back* hi

Quinn: come on we have a table in the back *walks to their table; pulls up a high chair* for the princess

Bella: *giggles; gets put in her chair*

Alison: *sits down* thanks for inviting us again

Hanna: *shakes her head* no thank you for coming

Cece: yea we wanted to make up for lost time... it's been awhile

Ali: I still don't know why you're doing this Emily has made it clear she doesn't want us around

Hanna: that's not true ... you of all people should that

Ali: well *interrupted*

Noel: *walks up* hey Ali

Ali: *smiles* hey noel

Noel: sorry I'm late ...

Han: *rolls her eyes*

Ali: its okay … I'm glad you made it

Noel: me too *leans in to kiss her cheek*

Bella: *throws her sippy cup; glaring at him* my mama *shakes her finger at him* no touch

Alison: *looks at bella* bella baby that isn't nice … you don't throw things

Bella: *looks sad* but he touch you mama

Noel: *looks at ali;shocked* you're a mother

Ali: *shrug and smiles* told you my life was complicated

Noel: *mutter* clearly *clears his throat; looks at bella* hello little girl I'm noel *holds his hand out*

Bella: *glaring at noel from her seat*

Alison: I'm sorry … she is so shy sometimes … this is Isabella my baby girl

Noel: hi Isabella *smiles*

Bella: *still glaring; says softly* hi

Noel: you are a very pretty girl , just like your mom

Ali: *blushes* thanks

Bella: I'm hungry *whines*

Ali: okay baby

 ***Little Later***

Cece: *laughing with everyone*

Ali: *laughing at her daughter; grabs a napkin; wipes her nose* baby you can't laugh while drinking you know that

Bella: sorry mama

Ali: *kisses her head* it's okay baby girl … I swear I don't know where she gets that from

Hanna: *whispers to Cece* I have a hunch *giggles; looks up; smiles wide; stands up*I'll be right back *goes to the door quickly*

Cece: *sees where Hanna is going; smiling hard*

Ali: *sees Cece smiling* what's going on?

Cece: nothing *still smiling*

Noel: *looks at Ali* if you don't mid me asking, who is bella's father?

Alison: ummm

Hanna: *walks over with Em* Look who stopped by for breakfast

Emily: *waves; sits down*

Bella: hi Emily *giggles*

Emily: you remember my name

Bella: *nods happy* pretty lady from daycare *smiles wide*

Emily: your pretty too bell

Alison: *glares at Emily* don't call her that

Emily: *looks at alison* why not it's a cute nickname

Bella: mama calls me bell

Alison: *looks at emily* what are you doing here, *looks to hanna* what is she doing here

Emily: I wanted to breakfast with my family

Alison: *pissed; glaring at emily* we are not your family… *looks at cenna* was this your plan all along *stands up; takes bella out the high chair; walks outside*

Emily: *goes to follow her* Alison *catches her in the parking lot* can I talk to you for a minute

Alison: no *puts bella in her car seat*

Emily: *begs* please, just 2 mins and you can walk away

Alison: *sighs deeply* two mins

Emily: *takes a deep breath* I'm sorry

Alison: *rolls her eyes; snorts*

Emily: I'm being straight up with you … I know I'm a fucked up person, but I want to do by you and bella.. I want to make this right between is… I want you in my my life again.

Alison: *shakes her head; raises her voice* there is no us Emily *moves her hands between them* … you threw us away... for 3 years you made my life hell ... you put me through so much pain … you threw 75 dollars in my face and told me... *swallows her tears* to get a fucking abortion Emily after you begged me to have a baby… I wasn't ready for a baby at 15 but I loved you and your fucked up ways to have your kid … *crying*why would you do that me?! *hitting em in the chest*why damnit?!

Em: *grabs her hands; pulls her close*because I fucking had too *closes; tears falling; sighs; says weakly* I had to let you go…

Alison: what do you mean, you had too?

Em: I had no choice, I couldn't risk anything happening to you ... *shakes her head; crying* I had no choice *puts her head in her hands*

Alison: *steps closer to Em; removes her hand; looks into her eyes* funny thing is, there is always a choice, you chose to hurt me in the worst way possible ... an I fucking hate you *about to walk away*

Emily: *grabs her arm* angel … please give me a chance to make things right

Alison: *not looking at Em* I can't Em, you ruined us *pulls her arm away; gets in the car*

Emily: *watches her drive away; walks back to the grille*

Noel: *rushes up to Em* what did you do?

Emily: *punches* you stay the fuck out of my way *steps over him; goes to the table* lets go home guys


	7. Chapter 7

***At Home With Emily***

Em: *smoking weed*

Cece: *looking at san* are you gonna tell us what happened?

Hanna: *takes the blunt; takes a hit*

Em: I asked her to forgive me … I told her I wanted to make things right and she started yelling … *smirks* it was sexy as hell

Hanna: moving on…*rolls her eyes* can you blame her… you got to try harder, don't wuss out now

Em: *shakes her head* what do you suggest, write a note in the sky that says please forgive, I love you

Cece: *coos* aww that would be so romantic

Emily: *rolls her eyes*

Hanna: my baby has a point you have to show her you care, that you are ready and responsible enough for her and Isabella

Emily: *smiles when her daughter's name is mentioned*

 ***A Month Later; With Alison***

Ali: *walking with Noel to the door* I had a great time

Noel: I'm glad… I had a great time too

Ali: *pulls her keys out* it was fun I'll see you tomorrow

Noel: Alison *grabs her hand; pulls her into him; leans in*

Alison: *hesitant but leans it*

Bella: *opens the door* MAMA!

Alison: *pulls away quickly; looks sternly at bella* what did I say about opening the door alone

Bella: *looks down* sorry mama *holds her arms out*

Alison: *smiles; picks bella up for a hug*hey baby bell

Bella: *giggles; looks at noel; glares*

Noel: *rolls his eyes in annoyance; glares back at her*

Bella: *sticks her tongue out; pulls away from Ali*

Alison: *turns to Noel* I'll see you later Noel

Noel: *nods; annoyed; leaves*

Ali: *shrugs off his weirdness; walks in the house with bella* whats got you so excited bell

Bella: friends mama! I have friends ova

Ali: *confused* what friends baby

Bella: han, cece and emmy *smiling wide; so excited* we ate pizza and watched movies

Ali: *upset* where is Diana?

Bella: umm *hold her chin; thinks* I don't know. *smiles*

Ali: where are your friends bell?

Bella: emmy is upstair making bubbles … han and cece is getting ice cream

Ali: bella go change for your bath while I go speak to Emily

Bella: okay *smiles; goes to her room*

Ali: *walks to the bathroom; sees emily*

Emily: *running her hand under the water; yanks her hand back quickly* shit that's hot *turns the cold knob on; tests the water; feels it's warm enough; yells* baby girl your bath is ready

Ali: she's in her room changing

Emily: *eyes widen; jolts up; turns to ali* uhh hi *says nervously*

Ali: *glaring at em; closes the door behind her; steps to em* what the fuck are you doing in my house, with my daughter

Emily: our daughter

Ali: *shakes her head* she's not yours anymore

Emily: yes she is and so are you

Ali: *getting angry* what are you doing here

Emily: I wanted to see my baby bell and hopefully talk to you

Alison: we have nothing to talk about

Emily: we have a lot to talk about, that's my daughter and I want to be a part of her life *frustrated; sighs* why are you being so difficult about this … I'm trying to *interrupted*

Ali: why am I being difficult *mad; gets in em's face* are you fucking kidding me?! You brought this on yourself … you fucking left me Emily, to raise that beautiful baby on my own, so you can go fuck your self

Emily: Al *interrupted*

Isabella: emmy I'm ready

Emily: *scoops bella up; kisses her head* your bath is all done

Bella: *giggling*

Emily: *puts her in the tub* do you need help or are you a big girl

Bella: *yells* BIG GIRL !

Emily: okay big girl yell if you need me

Ali:*standing near the door; watching them; smiles a little*

Isabella: *nods* okay

Em: *walks out; follows ali*

Ali: *goes down stairs* how did you even get in here? I had a baby sitter

Emily: *smirks* I have my ways

Ali: *rolls her eyes* how much did you pay her

Emily: 6 thousand *sees ali's about to start yelling* no don't do that … I told you I'm tryna do everything I can to see my daughter

Ali: why didn't you tell her who you are

Emily: I thought it would be fun to do it together *smirks*

Ali: no I don't want her to know you

Emily: why

Ali: because you're not a good person, you're a drug dealer for fuck sakes… I won't expose my daughter to your bullshit

Emily: you really need to get in the habit of saying our daughter… I mean she is our right *raises and eyebrow; looks at ali*

Ali: of course she yours how *interrupted*

Emily: and you didn't have a problem with me selling in the beginning…

Ali: that was before I became a mother, I've grown as a person, I'm not the same girl I once was

Em: I never said you were … I loved you like you loved me… I still love and I know deep down under all that hate you have for me that you still love me too

Ali: you don't know shit

Em: I don't know shit but I know you *moves close so shes in Ali's face* I know you better than you know yourself and I know if you really didn't love me you would have never named her Isabella, the name I picked

Ali: *looks in em* I won't do this with you okay… I can't trust you, I don't trust that you'll be there for her… you'll just end up running away from your responsibilities

Em: *grabs her hands; interlock their fingers; looks into Alison's eyes* please angel, I need to do this... I need to make things right… *has tears in her eyes* I need to make right by my daughter and do right by you … *gets on her knees; holds ali by the waist* please

Ali: *wipes the tears from her eyes; looks at em; nods slowly* we tell her together and if she doesn't accept you in her life then you leave us alone

Em: *happy as hell; pulls ali in a hug; kisses her; pulls away with a loud smack* thank you so much angel … I won't let you down *pulls away* I'm going to go see if baby bell is ready so we can talk *runs upstairs*

 ***40 Minutes Later***

Ali: Isabella baby I … *looks at em* we have to tell you something okay sweetie

Bella: *nods* okay ... am I in trouble?

Em: no sweetie, me and your mama just want to talk to you

Bella: *nods; sits down*

Ali: *sighs* you know how your friends at school have a mommy and daddy

Bella: *nods*

Ali: and how you just have a mommy

Bella: *looks sad* yes

Ali: well that's not true you have two mommies

Bella: *smiles wide* really

Ali: *smiles; nods*

Em: *looks at bella* I'm your other mommy

Bella: *hugs emily* really

Em: *hugs her tight* yup, you're my baby girl *has tears in her eyes*

Bella: *pulls away from em; looks up at her; sees she crying frowns; touches Emily's face* no cry mami

Em: *pulls bella in again; cries harder* I love you so much

Ali: *looking at them; trying not to cry*


	8. Chapter 8

***Couple Days Later At School***

Ali: *opens her locker; sees a small box; takes it out; opens it; sees a gold necklace*

Em: *looking over ali's shoulder; says in ali's ear* you like it babe

Ali: *shivers at the contact; turns to look at em* you scared me *pouts* and I love the necklace but I can't accept this em

Em: sorry, *shakes her head* no… no I want you to have this … it's a way of me saying thank you

Ali: you don't have to thank me with this, just thank me by doing right by our daughter

Em: *smiles brightly when Ali says "our daughter" * I understand but I want you to have this *takes the necklace out of her hand* can you turn for me

Ali: *turns*

Em: *puts her hair to the side; puts the necklace around her neck; kisses her neck softly; puts her hair back* let me see it

Alison: *blushes like crazy; turns around; looks at the necklace* it's beautiful *smiles*

Emily: nah babe that's all you *winks*

Alison: *blushes*

Mike: *walks over with Caleb and Toby* what's going on here?

San: *raises an eyebrow* excuse me … why is that your business *glares at him*

Mike: *holds his hands up* im just asking a question boss

Ali: *hides behind em*

Em: what do you want, did you get my shit from frankie?

Caleb: yea but *looks around; takes out 2 small baggies; hands then to em* we got some new stuff from Travis, he says this shit will blow your mind…

Em: *takes the baggies; stuffs them in her bag* you can leave now

Toby: *leaves with the guys*

Ali: *scoffs; mutters* unbelievable *slams her locker; walks away*

Em: *sees Ali walking away; goes after her* angel where are you going? *grabs her to stop her*

Ali: *sighs deeply; looks at em* can you let me go I'm trying to go to class

Noel: *walks to them* hey ali, you okay? *glaring at emily*

Emily: *rolls her eyes* move along turtle dick, I'm talking to my lady

Noel: *mad* your lady… how is she your lady and we're dating

Ali: *sighs* guys please

Em: hold up, you two are dating?

Ali: we went on one date … and im not your lady em

Noel: *says haughtily* ha see she's not yours she's mine... now move along

Em: *glares at jesse; looks at ali* you had my baby so you are my lady so lets go *grabs ali's hand walks down the hall; looks back at noel; smirks*

Noel: *flips her off; kicks the locker; walks away*

 ***At The DiLaurentis House***

Jessica: *on the couch; hears the door open* Alison honey is that you?

Ali: yea mom it's me *walks in with Em* and Emily

Jessica: *stands up ; glares at Emily* what the hell is she doing here?!

Ali: mom please she's here to see Isabella …

Jessica: *furious* oh now she wants to be in my grandbaby's life. Are you fucking kidding me? No, she left you! *looks at emily* 4 years. You've been gone… *shakes her head* absolutely not… Alison and Isabella don't need you … you cant pop up and be a parent when you want too that isn't how life works.

Em: I'm going to see my daughter … Alison gave me the right to see her and that's what I'm here to do…

Jessica: get out

Em: *shakes her head* no I came to see my bell… she should be on her way here, so I won't be long *glaring at Jessica*

Jessica: *smirks* nope Jason took her to get ice cream ..

Em: *nods slowly* okay, I'll wait for her then *goes upstairs to ali's room*

Ali: *looks at her mom* not a word *goes to her room; walks in sees em looking at the pictures on the wall* that was her first birthday, *smiles* she had cake everywhere

Em: *smiles; wipes her eyes* she is so beautiful, more beautiful than anything I could have ever imagined

Ali: *nods* she's our perfect thing … *sits on the bed*

Em: *turns around; looks at ali; nods* yea our perfect thing *smiles*

Ali: I wanna talk to you about something that happened today

Em: did someone bother you? Cause I'll kill them

Ali: *shakes her head* no, nothing like that … can you sit

Em: *sits down* what's up?

Ali: if this is going to work… you have to quit this drug business… I can't put Bella or myself in danger

Em: do you think I wouldn't protect you…

Ali: I know you would but I can't have Bella exposed to that

Em: I wouldn't do that to her… this is how I make money babe, this is how I survive.

Ali: I understand that but I can't be around that

Em: *sighs; runs a hand through her hair* okay, I won't do it anymore… if it means seeing my girls whenever I want then it's good for me… *looks at Ali* go on a date with me

Ali: *eyes widen* what?! *looks at em*

Em: *smiles* you heard me… go on a date with me… a real date

Ali: I…I… *interrupted*

Bella: *runs in* Mama!

Em: *stands up; catches bella; lifts her up* hello princess

Bella: *giggles; smiles wide* hello

Em: *sets Isabella down on the bed* did you have fun with uncle Jason?

Bella: yup, we got ice cream *licks her lips* yum

Em: that's good, I'm glad you had fun … would you like to go to the water park this weekend?

Bella: *bouncing around* yess! Grandma! *runs out the room*

Em: *chuckles; looks at Ali* is that okay? For me to take her to the water park

Alison: I guess so, just please be careful and pay attention to her she loves to wonder off

Em: I'll have it under control *phone rings; answers it* speak.

Caleb: boss we have a little problem

Em: *narrows her brows* what kind of problem?

Caleb: one of the runners came up short

Em: *mad* how short?

Caleb: about 18

Em: thousand?

Caleb: yup

Em: *blows some air out of her mouth; rubs her forehead*

Caleb: what do you want us to do?

Em: bring his ass to the back house, don't do anything, act like everything is fine, I'll be there soon *hangs up*

Alison: who was that?

Em: ummm business… I'll pick you up in the morning 7:45 *kisses her cheek; goes to see Isabella; sees that she's napping* I love you baby bella *kisses her head; leaves*


	9. Chapter 9

***At The Back House***

Em: *sitting in a chair; smoking a cigar; glaring at her crew*

Toby: is there a reason why we're here boss?

Em: *blows smoke out of her mouth; hands the cigar to Cece* it's come to my attention that some of you motherfuckers don't know math very well, but before every drop you pick up I tell you the exact amount you should get from every one, is that correct?

Crew: Yes

Em: and isn't that amount the same every time?

Crew: Yes

Em: so I don't understand how you could have possibly sold every single pack and come up 18 thousand dollars short… is just doesn't add up, unless your stealing or using my shit, which both things I do not tolerate…

Crew: *murmuring loudly*

Em: shut the fuck up, I wasn't done *pulls her gun out when everyone gets quiet* as I was saying one of you in here has come up short an *interrupted*

Brandon: boss it was me but

Em: *gets in his face* we're your fucking family ! all the stuff I did for your family and you betray me like this

Brandon: but I had to or they were going to kill me

Em: who?

Brandon: *looks at Em* Wayne

Em: *eyes widen; shakes her head* he's dead ... you're fucking lying to me *puts her silencer to his head*

Hanna: *steps behind her* Em

Emily: *shakes her head violently; cocks her gun* tell me who before I blow you fucking brains across the pavement and mail you too your goddamn parents piece by piece

Brandon: *crying; shaking his head* I'm telling you the truth, your father *drops to the ground*

Emily: *releases the entire clip into Brandon* mike and toby take this piece of shit to the butcher and mail his ass out, now *puts her gun in the back of her pants; looks at her crew; speaks loud* does anyone have something to say about my dead father, speak now *glaring at everyone* good … dismissed *walks to her office; sits in the chair*

Cece: *looks at hanna* do you really think he's alive?

Hanna: it would be really fucked up if he was all this time *walks into emily's office* Em

Emily: not right now han , please not right now

Cece: do you think its true?

Emily: *stares blankly at the wall* I hope not

Hanna: but what if it is, then that means *eyes widen* this time you gotta protect her em

Emily: *nods* I know

 ***Couple Days Later***

Emily: *waiting at the bottom of the slide for bella* come on baby girl you can do it

Bella: *nods her heas; takes a deep breath; slides down* MAMi! *laughing loudly*

Emily: *smiles at her daughter; catches bella as she comes to the end* you had fun bell

Bella: *smiles* yup can I go again

Emily: *smiles* sure baby go ahead *puts her down; feels someone watching her; turns around; sees a man standing in front of a black van; glares; reaches for her gun*

Bella: mami watch me

Emily: *looks at bella; glances back at the van* Im watching you, after this bells we have to go okay

Bella: *pouts* okay

 ***At Ali's House***

Emily: *walks in with bella* go take your coat off while I speak to mama *walks to alison's room; hears laughing; frowns; walks in* am I interrupting something? *raises an eyebrow while glaring*

Alison: *eyes widen; stands up* hey em … no noel and I were just uhh study for the history test coming up

Noel: *glaring at Noel*

Emily: *looks at them; sees books and paper scattered around the bed and floor* huh? *stares coldly at noel* well you can go now

Noel: Alison invited me to come over

Emily: yea well I'm uninviting you, now leave

Ali: *grabs noel's things* I'll see you later noel

Noel: *growl; takes his stuff; leaves*

Alison: *closes her door* did you have to do that?

Emily: yea I did… I came in here to talk to you and I find you and turtle dick giggling an shit on the fucking bed

Alison: he's my friend Emily and the last time I checked I can giggle with whomever I please… we are not together okay so stop acting like you run shit around here okay

Emily: *flaring her nostrils; presses Alison against the door* why do you keep doing this… I apologize… I don't know how many times I have to say that I'm sorry for standing you up on our date but I have to take care of some business okay, so stop holding that shit against me… I'm going to make it up to you, *holds Alison's face in her hands* I promise baby

Alison: *looks into sans eyes; sighs* what did you have to tell me *moves away from her; sits in the bed*

Emily: *takes a deep breath* I need you to stay in the house for a couple of days

Alison: *scrunches her face up* what no way… what about school? And Isabella she needs to go to daycare

Emily: *raises her voice* no … *sighs* looks just please listen to me I will have someone bring all your work here or anything else you need, just please *walks to Alison; leans down to look into ali's eyes* my angel please just stay in the house

Alison: *scared* whats going on?

Emily: I can't tell you right now, just know that it's not safe for you to be out of this house… *digs in her back pocket; pulls out a phone; hands it to Alison* text or call me on this phone only... throw the other one away… I will call you tomorrow morning to let you know when toby and caleb will be coming over with your things from school… *kisses her head; walks away*

Alison: *confused; scared; calls hanna*

 ***With Emily***

Emily: did you run the plates?

Toby: yea and your not gonna like it *hands her the file*

Emily: *looks at the file; angry' throws the file* are you sure this is right?

Toby: *nods quickly* yea

Em: fuck man *grabs her gun* come one were going for a ride


	10. Chapter 10

***With Hanna***

Hanna: *on the phone* Alison calm down …

Alison: I cant calm down … she just left… like her telling me to stay home wasn't going to raise red flags

Hanna: she just wants you to be safe

Ali: from what? From who?

Hanna: I cant tell you

Alison: *groans in frustration* god you sound like san

Hanna: just trust her she knows what's she's doing

 ***Later That Night***

Em: *driving slowly down the street* where do I turn

Toby: *looks at his phone* make a left the building should be on our right

Em: *does what he says; stops next to the building; parks*

Toby: *looks at em* what are you doing

Em: im going in

Toby: *eyes widen* are you out of your mind? We are not strapped for this?

Em: *rolls her eyes; reaches in the gloves box; grabs a gun* here *hands it to toby* lets go *gets out the car*

Toby: ah hell *gets out; follows em* do you have a plan

Em: yea *looking around; sees a door* we find wayne *goes to the door*

Toby: em *sighs; follows her* what if he's not here

Em: that's a chance I'm willing to take *picks the lock; walks in the building* come on

Toby: *following closely; covering em* where do you think he is

Em: the one in the back .. *smells something; stops* you smell that

Toby: smell what? *sniffs* I don't smell anything

Em: *sniffs the air; smells gas; looks around; sees thick smoke coming from the door; eyes widen* lets go *runs to the exit*

*The door slams shut*

Toby: *runs with san* fuck this was a set up

Em: *runs faster to the door; tries to open it* shit! *kicking the door*

Toby: *shoots the doors lock; kicks it open*

*Building Explodes; Glass blows everywhere*

 ***3 Hours Later***

Jason: *yells* ali, can you come here please

Ali: whats going on?

Jason: look *points to the tv; turns up the volume up*

Reporter: the building behind me is now being put out, when just a few hours ago flames burned everything in its path, police says that the body of the Notorious Emily Fields is most likely the alleged victim in this incident, they say a car found near the building registered to Miss Fields burned to ashes *tv cuts off*

Ali: *in complete shock; has tears running down her face*

Jason: *hold his sister* its going to be okay

Ali: shaking her head* its not Jason, shes gone

Jason: no that's not what they say… it might be, lets go ask her friends

Ali: *stands up; grabs her keys* come on

 ***Flashback***

Toby: *covers his ears; falls to the ground*

Em: *falls to the ground; unconscious*

Toby: ahh fuck *pulls a shard of glass from his leg; gets up slowly* em come on we gotta go *sees that ems not moving; hears sirens; grabs em; puts her on his shoulder; goes home*

 ***With Cenna***

Hanna: *cuddling with cece; hears someone yelling* babe you hear that?

Cece: *looks at the window; eyes widen; runs to the door*

Hanna: Ce what the hell *goes after her; sees toby holding em* what the fuck happened

Toby: ill explain later we need to call doc and get her here asap *walks in the house with san; lays her on the couch*

Hanna: dude what the fuck is going on?

Toby: *sits down* we went to go talk to Wayne and the next thing I knew we were running

Cece: *comes back in the room* I called Doc she's on her way *hears the doorbell* uhh that can't be her *grabs her gun from the table; points the gun to the door* the fuck is it?!

Caleb: open the door Ce

Cece: *opens the door* where is your damn key

Caleb: I cant find them

Cece: *narrows her eyes at him* get in *shuts the door*

Caleb: *sees em passed out* what the fuck happened to her?

Hanna: a set up *hears a knock* babe

Cece: got it *yells* who is it?

Doc: its Doctor Isles

Cece: *opens the door* hey doc, she's in the living room

Doc: *nods; walks to the living room* hello everyone

Hanna & Toby: hey doc

Caleb: *licks his licks; say seductively* hello doctor isles, you are looking fine as always

Doc: *rolls her eyes* always the flirt

Caleb: you know it babe *smirks*

Doc: *shakes her head* anyway… what happened to her

Toby: she passed out… her ears were bleeding a little

Doc: *nods; examines emily* can someone bring me some ice, a small bucket of water and a few towels

Caleb: *gets the stuff* how is this going to help her

Doc: her body is currently in a mild state of shock; she won't wake up by calling or even screaming her name so we have to let her brain wake her up … can you lift her bottom please *puts a towel under em* thanks *puts the buck of ice water beside em; drops ems hand in the water*

Caleb: *eyes widen with joy* no way your going to make her pee her pants … Awesome *pull his phone out his back pocket* I have to record this … worldstar !

Hanna: *smacks his head* idiot put the phone away

Puck: but … *sees Hanna glaring at him; puts his phone away; mumbles* you never let me have any fun

Cece: *giggles; hears em* uh guys

Em: *groans; moving around*

Doc: Emily can you hear me

Em: *mumbles; pees; wakes up; confused* what the fuck? *runs to the bathroom*

Caleb: *laughing his ass off*

Hanna: *shakes her head; goes to follow Emily; knocks on the bathroom door* em you okay?

Em: han? What the fuck happened?

Hanna: I could ask you the same thing… get cleaned up were going to talk when you get out

Em: alright give me 20

Hanna: *goes to the living room* thanks doc for helping out *pulls out a wad of cash; hands it too doc*

Doc: *takes it; smiles; shakes her head* it's my job *grabs her stuff* make sure she drinks plenty of water, put some aloe on her cuts... I left that on the table and make sure she gets some rest

Hanna: *nods* will do doc thanks *walks the doc out; see a black car driving slowly pass the house; goes in the house* Baby!

Cece: what?!

Hanna: pack your shit

Cece: *goes to Hanna*what, why?

Hanna: I just seen a black bmw drive pass the house

Cece: *looks at hanna; confused* okay

Hanna: babe the tags on the car had W.F. on them

Cece: *eyes widen* he's looking for her, we got to tell Em *about to go *

Emily: tell me what

Cenna: *startled*

Cece: hey are you feeling any better

Em: *nods* yea, but remind me to kick the docs ass for making me piss myself

Hanna: em, we got to leave

Em: what do you mean?

Hanna: *sighs* he's casing the place… his car just rode pass

Em: are you sure?

Hanna: *nods*

Em: should I call ali? Tell her to come with us for a couple of days

Hanna: its your call boss?

Em: alright ima go pack and call ali *hear the doorbell; glares at the door*

Hanna: I got it *pulls her gun from her shorts; points it at the door; yells* the fuck is it *opens the door; ready to shoot*

Jason: *ducks to the ground; screaming like a girl*

Hanna: *puts her gun away* shit my bad … come in

Jason: *gets off the ground; walks in*

Hanna: what brings you to the south side?

Jason: the south side? You have the biggest house on the goddamn block

Hanna: *raises an eyebrow*

Jason: *gulps* um we wanted to see if Emily was okay, we heard the news

Hanna: we? Where is Alison

Jason: in the car

Hanna: *glares at him* in the car, its hot as shit outside, bring her inside dumb ass

Jason: *runs outside to get his sister; walks back in with ali*

Hanna: *rolls her eyes* dumb fuck … *sees that ali's has been crying; pulls her into a hug* its okay … em you have company

Em: han I was *sees ali; smiles; notices that her eyes are red and puffy* what the fuck happened? *hugs ali*

Alison: *grips Emily tight* im glad your safe

Em: of course I am , just a little scratched up though … they couldn't kill me if they tried… *chuckles; pulls away* where's my baby at?

Jason: we left her home with the folks

Em: *nods* al can I talk to you for a minute

Ali: sure

Em: *grabs ali's hand* Jason make yourself at home the boys are in the game room downstairs *walks to her room* take a seat

Ali: *sits down* em whats going on?

Em: im leaving for a couple of days

Ali: leaving? where are you going?

Em: probably to New York for a week and a half

Ali: but why?

Em: its complicated, but I want you and bella to come with me… to New York

Ali: *surprised* really?

Em: *nods* yea it will be like a mini family vacation

Ali: cool, New York sounds fun

Emily: *smiles* great, we can head over now to get your bags packed them we can be there by tomorrow morning … sound good

Ali: sounds amazing… *hugs em; pecks her cheek close to em's lips; blushes* sorry

Emily: please don't apologize, come on let's go *walks downstairs* Cece, is everybody ready?

Cece: Caleb is calling Mike for him and Alex to be on their way here to keep patrol … and I called grams to let her know we're leaving town for the week so we won't be there for Sunday dinner. Hanna is calling the hotel to get them prepped for our arrival. And toby has the car running.

Em: thanks ce, we'll be in the car … we leave in 10


	11. Chapter 11

***10 minutes later***

Em: is everything set?

Caleb: yea boss, we're good to go

Emily: TC lets go get my baby

 ***At Alison's House***

Em: give us 20 minutes *gets out with ali; goes to the door; sees that the door is slightly open; turns to the truck; waves her hand*

Hanna: *runs out the car with everybody* what's going on?

Em: somebody is in the house, ali go sit in the car

Alison: what no, my baby is in there

Em: *sighs deeply* Jason take your sister and go sit in the car

Alison: *glares at Em* no I'm not going

Em: Alison get in the fucking car… I don't have time for this shit... I'll call you if something is wrong… now go … now

Alison: *turns away from Emily; walks to the car*

Em: *sighs* Caleb you lead *takes her gun out* Hanna, check the perimeter… shoot whoever comes out running... I don't give a fuck who it is … cece, stay in the front … same goes for you … toby, go back in the car… make sure their safe and they don't come inside. *looks at caleb* lets go

Caleb: on my count… one … two … three… *opens the door slowly; walks in* I'll go through the kitchen; you take up stairs …

Em: okay *walks upstairs*

 ***With Caleb***

Caleb: *walking through the living room; sees blood; starts to panic; walks through the kitchen; sees ali's parents; kneels down; feels their pulse; sees that they're both alive; sighs in relief; tries to wake them*

Jessica: *opens her eyes; starts to cry* they took her

Caleb: what happened? *hears Emily scream; runs upstairs* em what the *sees the wall; turns white in the face when he sees the initials W.F. written on the wall*

San: *grabs the paper; reads the note* I hope to see you soon mija *balls the paper up* fuck fuck fuck *crying into her hands*

Caleb: *grabs san* come on *goes downstairs with em*

Hanna: Caleb what the fuck happened?

Caleb: he took her

Hanna: shit *grabs Emily; hugs her tight* we'll get her back … we have to go … I have police on their way to get ali's parents some care so we have to go *walking to the car*

Ali: *standing outside the truck; sees san crying; runs to her* where is bella?

Em: *cries even harder*

Hanna: Alison

Alison: *shakes her head; yells with tears streaming down her face* no! where is she?! Where's my baby?!

Caleb: Wayne took her

Alison: *faints*

Caleb: *catches her; walks to the car; gets inside* come on guys we'll think of something when we get to New York

 ***With Wayne Fields***

Wayne: *sitting down; looking at the video screen; smiles at his granddaughter; hears a knock* come in

?: we drove pass the house and the truck wasn't out front … but there was two guys standing guard out front … I don't think she knows yet

Wayne: *smirks at ?* if I know my daughter like I do … she knows and she's coming … soon

?: soon as in now … should I alert the guards …

Wayne: calm down, she wont be here today, give it a couple of days…

?: yes sir *leaves*


	12. Chapter 12

***New York City; Ty Warner Penthouse; Few Days Later***

Emily: *pacing the living room*

Hanna: *sighs* em sit down, we have to come up with something

Emily: *still pacing; not listening*

Cece: *comes to sit on hanna's lap* I just checked on Ali she's asleep

Caleb: *comes running in with toby* boss, mike said that a man just came by the house and handed him a blank sheet of paper

Em: *looks at caleb* what … a blank *thinks about it; calls mike*

Mike: sup boss

Em: you have to put the paper under a black light … it's a secret message

Mike: okay I'll have one of the guys run to the store and get one…

Em: no, go to the kitchen its' a white marker on the 3rd shelf on the right side, it has a black light

Mike: okay hold on .. okay I got it

Em: tell me what it says

Mike: *reads the note* I want to see you … lets meet at the old warehouse on 7th street 12:00 am , come alone

Caleb: hell no, em you can't go alone it's going to be a trap

Em: I know but

Hanna: no buts em there has got to be another way

Em: I know my father and this is it … I have to get my daughter back…

Cece: can we at least have the guys surrounding the area

Em: *shakes her head* no I cant risk that … I'll be okay

Toby: how are you suppose to get there.

Em: I'll take the Amtrak train back. It will probably be two hours to get back home

Hanna: but *interrupted*

Em: there is nothing you can say to change my mind han … *walks in the room; lays down; cuddles Alison into her; kisses her head *

Alison: *stirs; opens her eyes; looks at san; starts to tear up* my baby

Em: *pulls ali closer* I'm going to get that son of a bitch *tears falling* I'm going to bring our baby home okay … *hugs ali tight*

 ***Later That Night***

Em: *still cuddling with Alison* can you check the time?

Ali: *looks at the clock* its 9:30

Em: *sighs; moves to stand*

Ali: *pulls emily back; kisses her passionately*

Em: *kisses back; pulls away* what was that for?

Ali: *has a look in her eye while looking at emily* go kill that motherfucker and bring our baby back

Em: *smirks; sees the old Ali peeking through; nods* okay *pecks her lips; leaves the room*

 ***With Emily***

Emily: *pulls up to the warehouse; walks to the door; knocks*

?: *looking through the peep hole* password

Emily: open the fucking door

?: I said password *slumps to the ground*

Em: *shoots the peephole; then the lock; walks in with caution* Wayne!

Wayne: *walks into view smiling wide* ah my baby girl, *sees the dead doorman; smirks* I see you've made yourself at home

Em: I want my daughter

Wayne: *shakes his head* no we have to talk first

Em: *gets mad; raises her voice* no I want my child now

*men dressed in black surround the room*

Em: *looking around; glaring at the men; thinks about reaching for her gun*

Wayne: don't even think about it *steps closer to Emily; looks to a man behind em; nods*

Man: *pushes em to the ground; holds her there*

Wayne: *squats down* now your going to sit here and listen to what I have to say

Em: *trying to move out of his grasp* get the fuck off me *gets slapped*

Wayne: bring the child to me

Em: *sees bella walking with one of the men; struggles to get away*

Bella: *sees em* mami *tries to run to em*

Wayne: *stops her* uh uh you stay put, we have to talk first

Em: what do you want from me?!

Wayne: I *interrupted*

Toby: *runs a truck through the door*

Wayne's Men: *shooting at the truck*

Em: *runs to protect bella*

Bella: *on ground; crying*

Em: *cuddles bella protectively* its going to be okay baby

Caleb: Emily come on

Em: *looks behind her sees that Caleb is shielding them*

Caleb: time to go

Em: *cradles bella; runs outside with Caleb and Toby; gets in an unmarked car*

Toby: *speeds away*


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys, I know I've been absolutely shitty with updating. But I'm motivated to get back to writing. So I'll be updating sooner rather than later.


End file.
